flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Plasma Class Weaponry
Originally developed by 58132 and a team of GRID in the New Union well before the Second Schism, the Plasma Class or PBFF weaponry was developed as a more effective replacement for pulse and ballistic weaponry when facing advanced Infinite Dominion infantry. Both the New Union and Terra Concord continue to field and improve upon this class of weapon. Mechanisms and Effects Variants PBFC - The PBFC was the first completed plasma class weapon, done solely from 58132 from start to finish. The PBFC is slow, heavy, and almost impossibly powerful. It requires a brief charge up period after the trigger pull before being able to be fired, and must be reloaded after every shot. It also weighs more than 25 pounds, and produces such a strong recoil that if fired while standing, it will knock most untrained or physically average individuals off their feet. What it lacks in versatility it makes up for in raw power, accuracy, and distance. A single hit from the PBFC to any part of the body of a standard infantry unit is virtually guaranteed to produce fatal, devastating results. The PBFC is so powerful that even its splash damage, should it miss a target, generates enough force knock individuals off their feet, break bones, or render them unconscious. The PBFC is sparsely produced, rarely fielded, and carries the role of an anti heavy-armor rifle, only brought out in situations with a slow moving target the DMR cannot crack. DMR - The second completed and first mass produced plasma class weapon, the DMR is a staunchly reliable medium to long range rifle. It carries a thermal magazine only capable of enduring 5 shots worth of heat build up, and is the second heaviest of all the variants at 8.5 pounds. However, behind only the PBFC heavy rifle, the DMR is the most precise and hard hitting plasma class weapon. It's sheer power allows less emphasis to be required on well placed head or limb shots against most targets, as even body shots will suffice. Also, the weapons relatively simple internal mechanisms allow for quick familiarity with the weapon, ease of use, and immense durability and longevity, with little maintenance ever required. In field tests simulating 10 years of aging, the DMR has proven to be fire-able after being buried, water logged, and even missing parts of the barrel. Economical in comparison to the other variants, the DMR is a force multiplier, as vast quantities of them can be placed in even untrained and inexperienced hands, and still result in impressive amounts of effectiveness against any force, IDn or otherwise. As such, the Terra Concords highly populated DELTA division has revolved much of their tactics around the DMR and its effective usage. AR - No other infantry weapon known to date, save the Bastion Cannon, can match the rapid, hard hitting, destructive output capable by the PBFF-AR, or assault rifle. The AR is slightly lighter then the DMR, with a slightly less powerful plasma round. It is also composed of highly complex, intricate internal mechanisms, allowing it full auto fire and 30 round magazines at the cost of durability and ease of production. It's complicated manufacturing, in the days prior to the second schism, prompted the New Union to only allow it in the hands of elite OTA, JUDGE units, and a handful of other high ranking individuals. This carries on to the Terra Concord, the AR only seen in the hands of Valkyr shock troops, Valkyries, and higher ranking DELTA figures. The AR is unwieldy, and boasts a strong, difficult to manage recoil. However, in the hands of both a physically strong and trained individual, the AR is simply unmatched, able to retain range, precision, and rapid fire potency. PDW - The Personal Defense Weapon Variant combines a light weight and low recoil at the expense of shot for shot damage, allowing fully automatic fire in a more portable and manageable form. Just under 6 pounds, made of several hollow components, and able to be folded for compact carrying, the PDW accompanies shock troopers, squad leaders, high level police forces, and vehicle crewmen. A rate of fire approaching double that of the AR, with reasonable recoil and precise hits within short range, makes the PDW in close encounters highly lethal against less armored targets. Initially made with a 25 shot magazine, the Terra Concord has since fielded a 50 shot thermal magazine, allowed by the small amount of energy per round (On par with the HGs primary mode), capable of impressive suppressing fire. However, a constant rapid fire from magazine to magazine would eventually cause the PDW to overheat, rupturing some internal components or otherwise causing the weapon to melt away or explode entirely. The PDW is the third most produced variant within the Concord, behind the DMR, and HG, though is still a relatively rare weapon to see. HG - Produced within the Terra Concord after the second schism, the Hand Gun variant is light, precise, easy to use, and a reliable backup or (in skilled hands) primary weapon. While the PDW and AR are capable of switching from single shot and full auto, the HG is the only PBFF variant capable of adjusting the potency of the fired plasma round, and thus, how many shots a magazine will take before it becomes too hot and must be ejected. It's primary, and easier to manage fire mode, allows for 15 low recoil, high fire-rate shots as powerful as a PDW's to be fired before a reload. It's secondary firing mode fires plasma rounds with power somewhere between a PDW and an AR, allowing 7 rounds safely before a required reload. The HG is found in the hands of high ranking law enforcement, military officers, vehicle crewmen, engineers, and usually fills the off-hand of a DELTA soldier carrying a shield. Notable Uses Category:Technology